The Forbidden Lily
by SupernaturalWriter
Summary: In 1869, Miss Sydney Sage is the youngest woman Alchemist in the field. While on assignment at Court, she falls hopelessly in love with a young Lord's son. But he's a vampire, and that just isn't allowed. If the Alchemist's found out, they'd make her "disappear". As would his Royal father. He's a Moroi disgrace, and she's a Forbidden Lily, and this summary totally sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is my first Bloodlines FanFic. It was kinda inspired by another FanFic "And Then There Was Love"- Ivashkov's Melody. So check it out to... well, here goes nothing.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Hail the amazing Richelle Mead for writing Bloodlines. This is all hers.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stepped out of the carriage and slipped a silver piece to the man helping. He smiled in return and carried my luggage into the Inn for me. At 18, I was the youngest female Alchemist in the field. It was my high tolerance for vampires that had gotten me here. Where was here exactly?

I had been assigned to a small village in secluded Pennsylvania. This particular village was referred to as "Court". Many royal Moroi and dhampirs resided here, close to their queen, Vasilisa Dragomir. I had been sent here to make sure that a village of so many vampires could remain undetected by humans.

"Miss Sage?"

I looked up to see a handsomely dressed human man behind the desk. I smiled, "That would be me." My smile faltered when I noticed the small puncture wounds on his neck and the slightly dazed look on his face. A feeder.

"This way, I shall show you to your room," he led me down a long hall and up a set of stairs to a more designed wooden door. He slipped a key in and opened the door, motioning me within, "After you, my lady."

I stepped into my room. It was dimly lit with candelabras and smelled slightly of roses and lilies. I absentmindedly touched the golden lily on my cheek.

"I assure you, this is our best room. Only the best for our most welcomed guest." His pleasant smile was welcoming, but I found it hard to believe that a town full of vampires would be so "welcoming" to an Alchemist.

He excused himself and I decided to make myself slightly at home. I opened the oak doors of the wardrobe and began hanging up my dresses. Just as I finished, a knock came from my door. "Come in," I called warily.

A woman stepped, followed by a man. To anyone else, they would have been perfectly human. But I knew better, the two were dhampirs, Guardians, judging by their dark suits.

The woman, dark haired, and exotic looking, stepped forward and extended her hand to me, "My name is Rosemarie. It is a pleasure to have you here Miss Sage."

I took it, a gesture that would have shocked many other Alchemists. "Please, call me Sydney. I beg your forgiveness but, you are a female guardian?"

Rosemarie laughed, "Yes. The schools had a difficult time refusing me. I am one of the best. I am guardian to Queen Vasilisa."

"Oh," was my sole response. Although, people often had a hard time believing the Alchemists had allowed me, a woman, into the field. We were often kept behind in offices to "protect" us. I looked over to the dark blond young man behind her, "And you are?"

He stepped forward and gave me a curt nod, "Edward Castile. I am guardian to the younger of the Dragomirs, Jillian. Unofficially."

"May I ask why you are both here?"

Rosemarie responded, "Guardian Castile has been assigned to guard you for the first part of your stay here."

"Would that not be interference to his guarding of the princess?

"They've assigned three others to cover her until they find you a more permanent guardian. Not all of the royals fully agree with you being here, so it would be in your best interest to remain protected. Guardian Castile is the best, after myself of course." She winked at him and turned toward the door.

"I will be staying in the room adjacent. Make sure to lock your door, but leave that one," he pointed to a plain door in the corner, "Unlocked. Feel free to knock if you are in need of anything at all."

Rose smiled at me as she turned the door handle, "I shall see you tomorrow Miss... I mean Sydney." And with that, she and my guardian left.

It was odd to think I would have an abomination watching me at all times. I did not have as much hate for Moroi and dhampirs as most Alchemists, but the thought of a human and vampire being together and creating a dhampir was disturbing. No one would ever change my views on that.

I walked towards the window of my room and looked out on the village. Vampires were returning to their homes for the "night". I sighed. I would have to transition to their odd schedule of sleeping during daylight and waking at twilight.

As the sun began to rise on the horizon I bid it farewell. I would miss the sun during the day. The moon and darkness wasn't the same as the sun and birds and light.

I washed my face and arms and changed out of my travelling dresses into a nightgown. I drew the thick, heavy, dark curtains across the window to block out the sun. When I blew out the candles, it was like it was night time. It wasn't the same, but I would survive.

As I tucked into the luxurious bed I finished my thought with an "I hope". My eyes drifted shut, and I fell into a dark and dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Ok, so that really wasn't eventful but when is the first chapter ever the best?! I'm already working on the second but I'm open to suggestions! Please review it, I promise the next one will be more interesting! **_

_**P.S.—I'm sorry I had to change Eddie's name, but Eddie didn't fit with the whole 1869 theme!**_

_**Loves and kisses,**_

_**SupernaturalWriter xox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so first review. THANK YOU Novaya Model xox**_

_**Oh, and I apologize. Apparently Eddie's full name is Edison. Soooo much better than Edward!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: All of these glorious, wonderful, unfair-to-the-world-that-they-don't-exist ideas belong to Richelle Mead. Blame her for the fact Adrian has made every guy look like a dust-bunny by comparisson.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to a knock at my door. I sat up and stared questionably around the room. Then I remembered where I was. At Court; surrounded by vampires, not at home.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Breakfast has arrived Miss Sage," replied a small female voice.

I straightened the sheets around me, "Do come in."

A tall, thin Moroi woman walked in. The term woman could only be used lightly, she looked no older than 15, possibly 16. She handed me a tray of eggs, pancakes and toast, along with a dish of berries, a glass of orange juice and a blossomed lily in a vase. The irony, I thought.

"Thank you Miss," I smiled and motioned towards my satchel on the dressing table, "Please, take a silver piece."

The girl grinned, as if nobody had ever given her a reward for her work, scampered over and took one piece. She then curtsied, thanked me, wished me a good day and scurried from the room.

I helped myself to the berries and toast, but no more. Being around so many thin, beautiful people reminded me that I was nothing in comparison. As I looked in the mirror I frowned. My long blond braid was frizzy, my curves were non-existent in my night gown and my face was blotched tired looking after a difficult night.

I sat down and powdered my face to hide my imperfections and brushed through my hair. Another Moroi girl came to my door and asked if I needed any assistance. She helped fix my hair into an intricate design and tightened my corset. As she had been about to tie it, I looked at her behind me in the mirror. "Just a bit tighter, would you?" She silently obeyed and I held in my breath as she finished. Then, I slipped into a pale beige dress and she tied to pale pink sash behind my back. I sent her off with a silver piece and knocked on my Guardians door.

He must have been waiting, because he immediately opened the door, "Good morning Miss Sage. You look lovely today." He even added a smile.

"Please, it's Sydney. Miss Sage is my sister, she is five years my senior."

He laughed and offered a tour of the Court to me, which I took.

Being a gentleman, he offered me his arm, which I also took. It was not until we were leaving the Inn that I realised I was walking arm-in-arm with an abomination. He had seemed so kind... so human.

I jolted from my realisation as Guardian Castile began pointing out homes and faces, "There are twelve estates in the village, one for each of the twelve Royal families; the Dragomirs, Badicas, Contas, Ozeras, Taruses, Dashkovs, Drozdovs, Vodas, Lazars, Zekloses, Szelskys and Ivashkovs. Not including the estate of the Queen. There are also banquet halls, the court and restaurants. Over there is the apothecary, which I believe supplies many of your Alchemist herbs. The church is on the North side, near the Queen's residence. Services are twice on Sunday's morning and afternoon, but prayers are open all hours."

As he mentioned the church my free hand clasped the delicate gold cross that hung from my neck. I felt relief that there was holy ground nearby I could escape to. I asked about the priest, and he assured me he was in fact a human man who lived among them.

A horrifying thought then entered my mind- Did they use this holy man as a feeder? Filling him with their toxins so he would go along with their unnatural ways and beliefs?

As if he could read my thoughts, Guardian Castile added, "They do not feed from him. He knows what we are, and he sees us as another of God's children, a gifted kin to his kind."

A holy man who saw vampires as kin? I was sure my mouth gaped, but I reorganized myself and simply nodded.

"And this is the tavern," he announced, gesturing to a stone building. You could hear the drunken men inside guffawing and calling to women. "I'm quite sure a well put lady like yourself will avoid that."

"I most certainly will." I assured. As I spoke the heavy wooden doors opened and a tall, dark-haired man stumbled out. Under his arm was a scantily clad woman. Under my breath I mumbled, "Some have no modesty."

Guardian Castile chuckled, "That, my lady, is Adrian Ivashkov, son of Lord and Lady of the largest family of Royals. But, if you ask his father, he's a bastard from an affair of his wife's. Sometimes she even agrees."

I had to smile at his words, despite his use of the term bastard, one I was never fond of.

"Castile!" slurred the young Ivashkov, "Are you gonna introduce me to your new little friend here?" He shooed the woman back into the tavern and strolled drunkenly towards us.

"Why would I do that Ivashkov? This lady does not need to be subjected to your presence. She is intelligent and proper to interact with you."

"Every woman deserves to be subjected to my presence, Castile. Ask any of them." He grinned widely and took my hand in his, "My lady, I am The Young Lord Adrian Ivashkov. It is a pleasure to meet a beauty like yourself."

I was raised to be a proper lady. That meant that despite the fact the Royal hierarchy of vampires did not apply to me, that it was only polite to respect the religions and politics of others'.

So, despite what Alchemists taught me, I followed my Mother's teaching and curtsied as he gently kissed my hand, "Sydney Katherine Sage, the assigned Alchemist to this Court."

"Well," he smirked and twirled me by my hand in order to wrap an arm around my waist, "Little Alchemist, why don't I lead you on the rest of your tour of this wonderful place? I know how boring Castile can be"

I stiffened in his embrace. The programmed Alchemist part of my brain screamed at me that a vampire was touching me, an abomination of God that was only going to seduce me into sacrificing myself and my blood to him was luring me into his trap. However, the part of me that was an irrational female could only feel that a handsome man was so close to me, touching me. It felt... good.

"Err that's, I mean, you mustn't-," I tripped over my words, causing him to grin at my Guardian.

"Look, Castile. I rendered this proper lady speechless!" he gently squeezed and I felt my cheeks heat at his words.

Guardian Castile shook his head solemly, "I would've thought an Alchemist would've been the one lady who you couldn't corrupt."

I automatically reacted to his words, an insult to my upbringing, "I am not corrupt. If anyone is corrupt it is you abominations. You should not even exist. It is revolting."

They both flinched at my words. I fumbled for an apology, more so for my Guardian, "My deepest apologies. That was incredibly harsh. Please forgive me."

Guardian Castile nodded to me, "No worries Miss Sage, your reasoning is understood."

However, The Young Lord put on a hurt look, "I, on the other hand, and deeply wounded by this beautiful lady's words." He moved a hand over his heart, "I believe I just felt my heart break."

I laughed at his dramatics. "Whatever could I do to heal your broken heart, My Young Lord?" I teased.

I barely heard my guardian's silent words, "She has no idea what she just did..."

Adrian gave me a suggestive wink, "I must think about it."

I clasped my hands together, feeling like the young girl I had never been allowed to embrace, "How about you both finish the tour, and then take me to the Queen's quarters so I may speak to her." I turned to my guardian, "Is that acceptable Guardian Castile?"

He nodded, "Sounds acceptable to me," I smiled, "And Sydney, you can call me Edison."

I nodded, "Well let's go then! It is actually quite beautiful here," I looked between the two, "Despite the abominations at every turn." I blissfully walked forward, telling the Alchemist voice in my head to leave me be for a while.

Behind me, I heard Adrian hit Edison's arm, "Castile, would you look at that girl? If you don't start following her soon, I will keep her all to myself." I could practically hear the wink he gave the dhampir.

The two men were soon at my side. I couldn't help but feel adored with two men following me, Sydney Katherine Sage, like boys had followed my elder sister around.

As I laced one arm in each of theirs I, for once, felt like an ordinary girl.

* * *

_**Mkay that sucked. I don't feel like I'm portraying Sydney right. I mean, I don't want her ruled by the Alchemist but I almost feel like I'm making her into Katherine Pierce o_O Meeeeps. Any ideas? Please, somebody, anybody, review. Tell me what you think. Before I lose me mind. .**_

_**Love and kisses,**_

_**A totally insane SupernaturalWriter**_

_**xox**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows guys! It's really nice to read what you think of my story!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, Richelle Mead owns all.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

My feeling of normality didn't last long.

As I walked through the village, the night got brisker. Adrian noticed and handed me his overcoat, draping it over my shoulders. It smelled of cologne, cigars and alcohol, which was more welcoming than one would think.

I turned to him, "Why thank you, My Young Lord."

In return he grinned, flashing his fangs.

I stiffened and shook off the jacket. _No_, declared the Alchemist, taking control of my mind once again, _he's a vampire. An atrocity you must stay away from._ "Keep your jacket. I do not need one. I am okay on my own."

His face dropped at the sudden shift in my attitude, and he reached to pick his jacket off the ground. "Sage," his frown deepened, "It's quite cold out. You must stay warm. You mustn't catch a cold."

"It's Miss Sage to you Mr. Ivashkov," I replied, voice hardening, my Mother's teachings dismissed.

The glint I'd seen in his eyes before faded, as they took on a mysterious glazed, almost vacant look. His voice was equally as vacant, "Well, _Miss _Sage, you won't have to suffer through my chivalry much longer," he motioned to the building before us, "Queen Vasilisa's quarters."

Silently, Edison opened the heavy, ornate ebony door and motioned me in before him. As I walked in I held back a gasp. It was nothing compared to a palace, but the size was still large. Beautiful tapestries, curtains and furniture adorned every room. My guardian led us through the long hallways to a sitting room. There, upon an armchair, laughing like an ordinary girl was the Queen of the Moroi and dhampirs.

Vasilisa was young, merely my age. Her long, pale blonde hair shone in the candle light, lose around her shoulders. Her dress was simple, a pale purple silk, less formal than I would picture for a queen.

Beside her sat Rosemarie, her guardian, "Sydney! Wonderful to see you again! This is Liss- Queen Vasilisa. Vasilisa, this is Miss Sydney Sage, the Alchemist they sent to tend to us all because no human has any trust in vampires," she glanced at me, "No offense intended."

I nodded, "None taken."

I took in the rest of the room; on the other side of Vasilisa was a dark haired, icy-blue-eyed man. I was no Moroi but I recognized him to be her partner, Lord Christian Ozera. Behind him, closer to Rosemarie, stood a tall dark man; his hair was long by typical standards and his eyes dark, similar to Rosemarie. He looked to be taking in the room, calculating. A guardian, most likely.

"And you are?" I asked, nodding toward him.

He stepped forward and extended a hand towards me, "Dimitri Belikov, Lord Ozera's Guardian."

I nodded and placed my hand lightly in his. He made a courteous half-bow and stepped back towards Rosemarie, shifting his body close to hers protectively. I understood as I watched his eyes dart quickly towards Adrian, who was watching Rosemarie with sad, yet still vacant, eyes.

"Miss Sage?"

I looked up at Queen Vasilisa as she addressed me, and she continued

"It's a pleasure to have you here, and I am not simply saying that to be polite. I am fully aware that the Alchemists don't approve of our existence, and I do find it understandable. However, to me, you being here is an opportunity to help you see that we are not children of the devil. Hardly are we angels, everyone has their flaws. I just wish for you to know that I fully and personally intend to make your stay here bearable."

It was amazing how her words moved people. The way she spoke of the future, and changes, was the reason she held the thrown. As an Alchemist, it was set in my mind that all vampires were ungodly. However, as she spoke, it melted away, painting a picture of a bright future, full of prosperity.

I nodded, "That would be so kind of you Vasilisa. Thank you for your understanding."

She smiled, but hid her fangs, "Which is why I would like to personally extend an invitation to you. There shall be a ball tonight at the North Hall, nearest the church. It would be an honour if you would attend."

A vampire ball? I hadn't been warned of what to do if I were invited to a social event. Expectation was they would stay distant from me as much as possible. Seemingly, that wasn't so.

Before the Alchemist training could step in, I accepted, "That would be lovely. However, I have nothing to wear."

Vasilisa laughed, "Oh, you mustn't worry. I'm certain we can scrounge up something for you!"

She rose and Rosemarie mirrored her actions. The blonde girl grabbed my hand and led me away from the parlour of men, down a hallway to a small room. Once the three of us were inside, Rosemarie closed the door.

We were in a large wardrobe like room. It was filled with dresses, presumably Vasilisa's. She and Rosemarie motioned me up on a stool and began pawing through different dresses.

"No offense intended, Your Majesty, but I'm certain known of your dresses would fit me." As I spoke, I tried to step off of the stool. I was stopped when Rosemarie turned and held a dress in front of my body.

"They are not Lissa's, they are mine. And I do believe this dress would look absolutely beautiful on you," she smiled.

I had to admit, it was indeed a beautiful dress. It was a bloody scarlet red, with sleeves that would reach to my elbows. The bodice, which was trimmed in gold, would most likely make me look much slimmer than I was compared to the Moroi girls that would be surrounding me. It was such perfection; the neckline even dipped enough to show my golden cross as accent.

It was beautiful, and ostentatious, and most certainly not something I would be caught wearing- anywhere.

"I cannot wear that," I stated, shaking my head.

"Indeed, you can," replied Rosemarie, "And you most certainly will." She motioned towards a couple of Moroi housekeepers that had entered during the brief time, and they crowded around me. "Help Miss Sage into the dress, would you?"

They nodded, one taking the dress and the other undoing the one I wore. It was tossed onto the floor, and my beige corset and skirts were replaced with a pristine white set, of which were tightened more to my liking. The girls sat me down and brushed out my hair. They pulled at it, twisted it, twirled it and pinned it. My cheeks were pinched, kohl was smeared on my eyelids and a coloured balm rubbed on my lips. Then, it was time for the dress.

They stood me up and carefully helped me into the dress. By the time they were finished lacing and buttoning every silk lace and button, I felt like the china doll my sister Carly had shown me when I was younger.

I hadn't noticed Vasilisa and Rosemarie had left until they returned, dressed in formal gowns of their own. The queen wore an elegant violet and blue gown that hugged her thin frame, and Rosemarie was dressed in a scandalous dark blue dress that showed more alabaster skin and curve than any girl would dare try this evening. Like myself, their face was made up, hair brushed long and beautiful, lest for the golden crown atop Vasilisa's head.

"You look utterly stunning Miss Sage," gasped the Queen.

"Most gorgeous Sydney," agreed Rosemarie, both smiling wide.

I nodded at their compliments, "Nothing in comparison to the both of you I'm sure."

Rosemarie scoffed, "Have you looked in a mirror recently Sydney?"

As I shook my head, Vasilisa and her each grabbed one of arms and lead me towards a mirror. When I looked at my reflection, I almost gasped.

The Moroi girls who had helped had certainly been magical. My blonde hair was brushed out into glossy waves that almost glowed. My skin was perfect and clear, the kohl bringing out my golden eyes, adding a heavenly aura to my stature. I looked beautiful. And the dress was not as horrid on me as I had presumed it to be, especially with my simple golden cross dangling innocently.

"Not too bad, I guess."

Rosemarie rolled her eyes and started for the door, "I do believe it is time to astonish the men out there." Her cheshire smile showed off her pristine teeth, and the evil glint in her eye.

I took one last look in the mirror, collected myself and put on my best _Sydney Sage, the Alchemist_ look and turned on my heel for the door.

As we re-entered the parlour my composure broke, only for a second, as I caught sight of Adrian waiting, looking as handsome as before. His eyes travelled up my body. I could almost feel heat wherever they looked, until they finally stopped, and my eyes locked with his.

My heart skipped a beat.

* * *

_**OMFG that's so tacky -_- I know it actually took Sydney longer to realize she felt connected to Adrian but it's a short story for squirrel's sake. So haters gonna hate. **_

_**Oh well, as always, please review and critique any little thing you wish! **_

_**Love & Kisses,**_

_**SupernaturalWriter xox**_


End file.
